1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an in-memory organization or architecture and, more particularly, to a space-time-node engine signal structure for use in or with an in-memory organization or architecture.
2. Information
Information is everywhere. A wide variety of information, such as, for example, business information, social information, service information, scientific information, environmental information, or the like is continually being generated, accessed, shared, collected, communicated, stored, or analyzed. Information databases or warehouses including, for example, relational, multi-dimensional, transactional, hierarchical, or other like information repositories are becoming more common place as well as related communications networks or computing resources that provide access to various types of information.
Today, a variety of information from a variety of sources may be used in some manner to analyze, visualize, forecast, leverage, etc. various social, political, geographical, regulatory, business, or like segments to facilitate or support intelligent approaches for business decision-making, performance management, market research, situational awareness, or the like. For example, information may be used by project or performance management applications to deliver tailored approaches helping to gain a competitive advantage by improving work-flow or operating procedures, acquiring business insights, assessing risks or opportunities, creating or maintaining regulatory compliance infrastructure, or the like.
With an overabundance of diverse information being available or otherwise accessible, information processing tools or techniques continue to evolve or improve. At times, however, processing or organizing information may prove to be a computationally complex, time-consuming, or otherwise resource-demanding task, which may present a number of challenges, such as increased processing time, complexity, cost, or the like. Accordingly, how to process or organize diverse information in an effective or efficient manner continues to be an area of development.